1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wire dispensing spool devices and more specifically it relates to a wire spooling system for efficiently spooling and dispensing previously unspooled wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire dispensing spool devices have been in use for years. Typically, wire spools were only sold in large sizes with gigantic amounts of wire wound around the spool. These types of spools of wire were only usable with large equipment and were difficult to effectively manage and transport.
More recently, wire spools came in smaller portions that were more manageable for smaller companies' needs for spooled wire. The smaller spools and lessened amounts of wire have proved a great help to smaller contractors and electricians. However, a main existing problem was that there were certain types of wire that still only came on a spool in gigantic quantities. These types of wire were still difficult to manage and required heavy machinery move around.
Additionally, unspooled wire that was sold in smaller quantities required a user to unravel the wire from the inside out. This caused twisting of the wire thereby reducing its quality.
In these respects, the wire spooling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently spooling and dispensing previously unspooled wire.